A Chance To Love You
by sweetwater11
Summary: A Brady/Chloe story. Read and find out.
1. Good Advice

Chapter One  
  
"I'll pick you up at 4:00 so we can go get the kids from the airport, then." Brady smiled at Chloe, trying to hide the fact that although he wanted to see Belle, he wasn't too crazy about the idea of seeing Philip.  
  
"Ok! Thanks Brady." Chloe kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door, leaving Brady happily staring after her.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Brady turned to find that Marlena had asked him the question. He debated whether to tell her to shut the hell up or to answer, deciding that he might as well keep his somewhat good mood intact.   
  
"Yeah, we've gotten to be good friends, I guess."  
  
"No, I mean, you REALLY like her, don't you." Marlena smiled her 'hey, I'm a shrink, and I know everything' smile.  
  
'Well. She's a shrink, and she knows everything. Might as well tell the truth.' Brady hesitated, trying to put how he felt into words. "I…I guess I do. I won't even admit that to dad, so feel very privileged. It feels good to tell someone, though. I like her. A lot."  
  
"So why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Believe me, I've tried. But every time I do, she starts talking about how glad she is that we're such great 'friends' or how much Philip loves her, no matter how he treats her." Brady sat on the couch, dejected. "Fear of rejection, I guess. Not something you would expect from me, huh?"  
  
"I don't think she would reject you. I see the way she looks at you." Marlena put her hand on Brady's shoulder and sat next to him. "Tell her, Brady."  
  
"I will. Eventually. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Belle." Brady pleaded with her. "I don't want Chloe finding out before I have a chance to tell her."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"Oh, I don't care if you tell him what I said. He knew I liked her before I did." Brady laughed, "I just realized that. He teased me about it before I had even admitted it to myself."  
  
"John is a very observant man. Sometimes I think he should take my job!" Marlena chuckled to herself.  
  
Brady smirked, and laughed a little, even though the joke wasn't at all funny. 'Hey, she's old, and a little strange. What do I expect?'  
  
"Yeah, well, I have to go get ready to go, so I'll see you later." Brady stood up and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Sure thing, dude!" Marlena gave Brady a thumbs up.  
  
Brady rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to be cool. 'Marlena trying to be a surfer? Or…something. Next thing you know, Martha Stewart will be talking ghetto…'  
  
Marlena stayed on the couch, satisfied with her successful venture into the teenage mind. 'I think I'll mosey on up to the master bedroom and put on my Coolio record.'  
  
  
Chloe walked into her bedroom, thinking about Brady. 'We've had so much fun together during these past two weeks, I almost don't want Belle, Shawn, and Philip to come home.'  
  
Chloe picked up the framed picture of herself and Philip at the Last Blast from two years ago. "Philip," she said to herself. "What am I going to do when he comes home? Do I want to be with him or not? I guess I'll know when I see him. I love…or loved…him. But he probably won't even let me see Brady if we do get back together, and I wouldn't be able to stand that. Brady and I have this connection…it makes me think about him all the time. I don't want anything standing in the way of our friendship. Maybe Philip will come back a changed man, with less jealousy and more understanding. No. That's not likely at all."  
  
She heard a knock at her door. "Chloe?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Nancy walked through the door, smiling timidly, intimidated as always by her daughter. "I made a cake, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come downstairs with me and have a piece."  
  
"What kind of cake?"  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Okay." Chloe followed Nancy down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Can I ask you something, Nancy?"  
  
"Anything, sweetheart." Nancy smiled, hopeful that Chloe might want to open up to her about something.  
  
"It's about Philip. I don't know if I should take him back when he gets back to Salem. I miss him, a lot. But I don't know if I can forgive him." A tear ran down Chloe's face, making Nancy want to cry herself.  
  
"If you think he deserves another chance, go for it. But I don't know if that boy will ever change. Maybe you two should take a break. Above all, do what your heart tells you, Chloe. When you see him, you will know what to do."   
  
Chloe hugged Nancy. "Thanks for the advice. I have to go, Brady going to be here any minute."  
  
Chloe walked to the living room and peeked out the window, seeing that Brady was just pulling up. 'Thanks for telling me what I already know, Nancy. That helped." She rolled her eyes. 'At least Brady is here to brighten my day!'  
  
"Hey," she said, opening the door and wrapping him in a big hug before he had a chance to knock. "I missed you."  
  
"You just saw me a couple of hours ago," Brady told her, surprised but happy.  
  
"That's okay. Did you miss me?" Chloe looked up at him laughing, her arms still around his neck.   
  
"Um, yeah, I did." Brady had a sincere look in his eyes. Chloe stared into them, thinking about the amazing connection they had.   
  
"Well. We better go." She broke his gaze awkwardly and walked past him to the jeep. "We wouldn't want to be late picking up Belle and Shawn."  
  
"And Philip." Brady tried not to let the bitterness enter his voice, but he hated that kid. Philip didn't DESERVE Chloe. And he had her. Brady didn't even get a chance.  
  
"Yes, and Philip. Are we giving him a ride home?"  
  
"Fuck no! I mean…I don't think I have enough room. Plus, he'll probably get a limo out there or something."   
  
Chloe laughed. "You don't like him very much do you?"  
  
"No comment. Let's go." They got in the jeep and headed for the airport.  



	2. Something's Fishy

Chapter Two  
  
"I've got hos…in different area codes, area codes." Chloe sang along to Ludacris on the way to the airport, knowing Brady was trying not to laugh at her opera version of the rap song.   
  
"Chloe…can I ask you something?" Brady looked at her from the driver's side of the jeep.  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. No, I'm not really the abominable ho man, and I don't think we should read our whore-ascopes or get some whore-derves. Also, I don't keep my condoms in a big ass sack. I was just singing along to the song." Chloe smiled, glad to have cleared that up.  
  
Brady laughed. "I don't believe you. BUT, that's not what I was going to say."  
  
"Brady, you must not know me very well if you can mistake me for a black man that easily."  
  
"Chloe. I could never mistake you for a man." Brady stared at her, watching her turn red. "Anyway. Be serious. Let me ask the question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Are you going to take Philip back?" Brady nervously ran his hands along the steering wheel. He wasn't sure how she was going to react to that one.  
  
"Brady…I really don't know. Why do you ask anyway?"  
  
"Well, I was just gonna say bye to you if you decided to date him again."   
  
"Brady?! You wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore if I took Philip back?"  
  
"That's not it, Chloe. I'm just saying that you know how Philip gets. There is no way we will be able to hang out anymore if you are with him. He'll probably try to kill me." Brady rolled his eyes. "Not that I couldn't take his pansy ass easily," he added.  
  
"Pansy ass?" Chloe giggled. "He is kinda wimpy compared to you, isn't he?"   
  
"Hell yes!" Brady told her proudly. "He's built like Christina fucking Aguilera!"  
  
Once Chloe stopped laughing from the picture in her head of Philip's head on Christina's body, she noticed that they were sitting in the parking lot. "Oh! We're here. And we're late. Let's go!"  
  
They got out of the car and ran through the double doors, just in time to see Shawn and Belle walk off the airplane, both dressed in Hawaiian print shirts and khaki shorts.   
  
"TINK!" Brady cried out to his sister, wrapping her in a hug. After he put her down, he turned to Shawn. "If I find out she's pregnant, I swear I'll rip off your fucking-"  
  
"WOAH THERE BUDDY!" Shawn yelled out. "There's no need to rip anything off. Belle is not pregnant. At least, not by me."  
  
"Shawn!" Belle smacked him on the arm. Brady rolled his eyes and turned back to Chloe, who had a distant look on her face. He braced himself and turned around. Yup, it was HIM she was staring at. Philip.  
  
"Chloe. I missed you so much."  
  
"Philip." Chloe looked into his eyes. 'I thought I was supposted to know what to do when I saw him, dammit! Thanks a lot Nancy.'  
  
Philip ran to Chloe and put his lips on hers, smiling as she returned the kiss. 'I knew she still wanted me,' he thought to himself. 'Zippity do dah zippity day my oh my what a wonderful day!'  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and saw Brady watching her over Philip's shoulder. 'He looks sad. I have to tell him that our friendship isn't going to end just because I'm taking Philip back.'  
  
'DAMMIT! I should have known.' Brady turned around and started walking to the baggage claim section of the airport. "Come on Belle, Shawn, get your stuff and let's go."  
  
Belle noticed the looks Brady was giving Chloe and Philip, but decided not to comment on it. 'He'll tell me when he's ready. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged Philip as much as I did.'  
  
Shawn and Belle grabbed their stuff off the revolving belt and turned as Brady yelled out to Chloe. "You coming?"  
  
"Baby, come with me!" Philip pleaded. "I've got a limo, with a big backseat." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Um…actually I think I'll just go with Brady. I left my um, coat in his car. Plus, I want to talk to Belle." Chloe ran off to join the three walking out the door.  
  
'Coat? In August? Something fishy is going on here.' Philip wracked his brain trying to figure out what Chloe could be hiding. After ten seconds he gave up, figuring, 'I never used my brain before, why start now?'  
  
******  
  
"Brady, wait!" Chloe ran to catch up with him.   
  
Brady tried not to let his anger and hurt control him. He clenched his teeth, knowing that his jaw was twitching from his temper. He turned to look at her and the confused look in her eyes made everything melt away.   
  
"We'll still be friends, I promise. I'll make sure Philip doesn't get jealous of us. And if he does, we can just be friends behind his back, he'll never figure it out, he's too dumb!" Chloe talked fast, trying to get Brady to forgive her for whatever she had done.  
  
Brady laughed. He could never stay mad at her for long, no matter how hurt he might be. "Pinky swear?"   
  
"Yes!" Chloe grabbed his pinky and shook it, pleased that she didn't lose him. "No matter how much I love Philip, you and I will always be buddies."  
  
Brady groaned. 'Why the fuck did she have to go and say that?'  
  
"Buddies. Woo hoo." Brady gave a small smile.   
  
"Yup! We are like brother and sister, Brady!" Chloe beamed at him.  
  
'Ouch.' Brady winced in pain. 'That was even worse than the last one. Now I feel guilty and…incestuous.'   
  
"But you think I'm too cute to be your brother, right?" Brady was hoping to repair his ego at least a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, definitely true. You are way too hot to be my brother." Chloe blushed, thinking she had gone to far with the last statement, but Brady only grinned and opened the door of the jeep, the smile leaving his face when he saw Belle and Shawn already in the backseat making out.  
  
"Enough! Stop! I'm here, and I don't want to be blinded by this nasty ass PDA!" Brady was stunned when they didn't even seem to hear him. "SHAWN! Which body appendage do you want to lose first?!"  
  
That got Shawn's attention. Jerking his head up, he looked at Brady meekly. "Preferably a finger or something."  
  
"It's gonna hurt a lot worse than a finger," Brady mumbled to himself, knowing Shawn heard him when he saw his face turn white. "Naw, man. You're a good guy. Just don't do this shit in front of me and I'll pretend it doesn't happen at all."  
  
"Brady!!"   
  
"Yeah, Belle. I'm too overprotective, I know. But I can't help it." Brady looked up and saw Chloe trying not to laugh at the display in front of her. Belle and Shawn's clothes all rumpled, guilty looks on their faces, Brady smiling at them.  
  
"You think that's funny, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Brady, I do." Chloe let the laughter out and soon they were all laughing together. Then Philip walked up.  
  
Brady felt the feelings of hurt and betrayal wash over him again. 'Why did she have to do that to me? There I was, falling in love with her, and she has to love my uncle instead.'  
  
"Chloe, I just wanted one last kiss. And to beg you to come home with me." Philip leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Please?"  
  
"Fine. Brady, I'm gonna go with-" Brady was already in the car, looking at her with a sadness in his eyes. He watched her wave, nodded back, and turned on the engine, driving out of the parking lot.  



	3. Everybody Hurts

Chapter 3  
  
Brady walked into the penthouse, followed by Belle. The whole ride home he had tried not to think about what Chloe and Philip were doing in his limo, but it was tough. And he knew Belle suspected something from the way he was acting.  
  
"Are you okay, Brady?" She looked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Belle. Why do you ask?" Brady tried to smile sincerely, but he knew his sister could see through it.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Brady. Is it Chloe? Did you fall for her?" Belle knew she hit a nerve when Brady winced and avoided her eyes. "So it is her."  
  
"Belle, I really would rather not talk about this right now, okay? I'm going upstairs." Brady turned and walked up to his room, slamming the door.  
  
"Belle!!" Marlena ran in her daughter's direction. "I'm so glad you're home!"  
  
"Hey, Mom." Belle hugged her mother, and pulling away asked, "Where's Dad?"  
  
"He had to do something with Basic Black, but he should be home within an hour or so." Marlena held Belle at arms length and looked her over. "You look good. How was the trip? How are things with Shawn?"  
  
"Mom, can we discuss this later? I want to ask you something. It's about Brady. And Chloe. Did you notice anything while I was gone? Like them acting different towards each other?" Belle glanced up when she heard loud music coming from Brady's room.  
  
When the day is long  
And the night   
The night is yours alone  
Your sure you've had enough  
Of this life  
Hang on  
  
Don't let yourself go  
Cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes  
  
Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now its time to sing along  
When your day is night alone  
Hold on hold on  
When you feel like letting go  
Hold on  
If you think you've had too much  
Of this life  
Well hang on  
  
Cause everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts   
  
Marlena remembered her vow of secrecy to Brady, but figured, what the hell. Belle has it basically figured out anyway. "You noticed that he likes her, too?"  
  
"Yeah! Did he say something about it to you?"   
  
Don't throw your hand  
Oh, no  
Don't throw your hand  
When you feel  
Like you're alone  
No, no, no  
You're not alone  
  
"He told me he did. But I wasn't supposed to tell you. So you didn't hear it from me," Marlena chuckled.  
  
Belle rolled her eyes. Her mother never could keep a secret. "Its just…I think Chloe took Philip back today. And I can tell Brady is trying not to be disappointed but he has this look in his eyes…it scares me. It reminds me of how he looked in the hospital. Like his life is over and he might as well give up. But this time he's hiding it, and I think I should go talk to him."  
  
"Oh Belle. You are beginning to sound just like me. I'll go with you to talk to him, two heads are better than one!" Marlena raised her fist in the air. "Shrink power!" she told Belle solemnly.   
  
Just then John walked into the door, raising his eyebrow at his wife. "Shrink power? Marlena what are you up to now?" He walked over to Belle and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Belle and I are going to talk to Brady about his love for Chloe and his disappointment that she chose Philip over him and maybe even how he can win her back," she said all in one breath. "Wanna help?"  
  
If you're on your own  
In this life  
The days and  
Nights are long  
When you think  
You've had too much  
Of this life  
To hang on  
  
John looked up towards Brady's bedroom. "Well it definitely sounds like he's hurting. Let's go."  
  
Well, everybody hurts  
Sometimes  
Everybody cries  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes  
  
They knocked on the door, hearing the music suddenly turned down low. Brady answered the door. "Hey, what's up? Family meeting?" He laughed nervously, then stopped when he saw the serious looks on everyone's faces. "What did I do?"  
  
"We need to talk to you, Brady." Belle smiled reassuringly. "You didn't do anything bad."   
  
"Talk to me about what?"  
  
"Can we come in?" Brady stepped back to allow his family to sit on his bed. "It's about Chloe."  
  
"Oh, God." Brady turned and tried to run out the door but John grabbed him.   
  
"Son, I think you need to pull yourself out of this depression."  
  
"Depression??! What the hell? Since when am I depressed?"  
  
"We heard the song," Marlena commented. "You can't hide it."  
  
"Maybe I just like the song, Marlena," Brady told her defensively. "It has nothing to do with Chloe."  
  
"Mom, Dad, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Belle looked at them pleadingly and they both nodded and left them alone.  
  
"Thank God. What's with the intervention, Tink? You know I'm not depressed right?" Brady looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't take it to an extreme like that. But, are you really okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay." Brady smiled at her, even though at that moment he didn't know if it was the truth.  
  
"Do you love her?" Belle expected him to burst out laughing or say 'no way.' Brady wasn't the type to get that attached to a girl he didn't know well.  
  
"Does it matter?" He looked at his feet. "I really don't know. I think I was falling in love with her, if that helps. But I'm a PLAYA, Belle!" He laughed. "I'll be over her in about ten seconds." Brady looked at his watch. "Yup, gone."  
  
"Yeah right. But are you going to be okay around her then? I mean, does she even know that you have feelings for her?"  
  
"I don't know if she knows. I think I hid it pretty well. I'll be fine around her. Maybe we can even be friends again. If I never have to see her pansy boyfriend."  
  
"Okay! Then you won't mind that I asked her to spend the night tonight?" Belle cowered down, hoping he didn't get too mad.  
  
Brady sighed bitterly. "Well that was NOT nice of you Belle. But I can handle it. Hey, if I'm gonna start working on her, no time like the present right?"  
  
"Brady! Don't hit on my friends!" Belle shrieked, then laughed. "Matchmaker time! It's what I do best. Okay, maybe I've never done it before, but I still want to help."  
  
"Wait. First of all, is this even going to work? Is she attracted to me at all?" Brady raised his eyebrows, hoping the answer was yes.  
  
"Of course she is. All my friends think you're hot." Belle laughed. "Duh."  
  
"Yeah, she did tell me I was hot earlier today, now that I think about it." Brady smirked. "Damn I'm fine."  
  
"You are SO full of yourself." Belle punched him in the stomach, sighing disappointedly when he gave no reaction whatsoever. "Well first of all, I'll put the idea in her head, then you can come out in only your boxers or something, and…"  
  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes  
  
So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
(Everybody hurts  
You are not alone)  
  
Brady smiled to himself. Maybe, with Belle's help, Chloe will love him after all.  
  
****  
  
"Bye, Philip." Chloe stepped out of the limo and straightened her clothing, leaning back into the door. "Call me tomorrow or something."  
  
"Wait, don't you want to get together tonight?" Philip asked anxiously, he wanted to spend as much time with Chloe as possible, to make sure she stayed away from Brady.  
  
"Belle asked me to spend the night tonight, so I can't. Sorry." Chloe started walking away.  
  
"WAIT! Can I come too?!"   
  
"Uh. No, Philip. You can't."  
  
"You better stay away from Brady. I know he lives there. I'm gonna come peek in the windows tonight and make sure you aren't in his bed." Chloe rolled her eyes.   
  
"Philip, you better not peek in the windows. And don't worry, I won't be in Brady's bed." No matter how much I want to be, she added silently. "Where did that come from?" Chloe wondered aloud.  
  
"What??"   
  
"Nothing, Philip, bye."  
  
"I love you." He stuck his head out the window, hoping she would say it back.  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Damn.' Philip sat back down in the seat and told the driver to take him home.  
  
Chloe watched the limo drive off. 'Why do I keep thinking about Brady like that? It's just cause he's hot, right? I can't have real feelings for him. No. I love Philip. I wonder why I can't tell him that though…'  
  
Chloe walked up to her room and started packing for Belle's house. 'I hope Brady isn't mad at me. I'll talk to him tonight.'  
  



	4. No Pants

Chapter 4  
  
"She's here! I heard the doorbell! Brady, go hide!!" Belle ran to the door and put her hand on the knob. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I'm gonna feel like an ass if this doesn't work."   
  
"Don't worry! It'll work." Belle flung open the door. "Hey Chloe! I'm so glad that you are finally here. Come in."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows at Belle's overly enthusiastic attitude but decided not to comment on it. "So where should I put my bag?"  
  
"Just set it down there, we can take it up to my room later. But first…" she led Chloe to the couch where they sat down, "there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Uh, oh. What is this Belle? The sex talk? Cause I already know. Plus, who exactly I would be having sex with, I don't know."   
  
'ME!' Brady thought from his place in the kitchen. 'I'm willing.'  
  
"Chloe!" Belle laughed. "That's not what I meant…you are so weird!! Wait. What about Philip?"   
  
"Hey, I'm Ghoul Girl, remember?" Chloe smirked at her little joke. "Philip and I are NOT ready for sex. I don't even know…never mind. I'd rather not talk about him."   
  
"Whatever. I wanted to ask you about Brady."  
  
"FINALLY!" Brady whispered from his hiding place. He rubbed the goosebumps on his arms and legs. 'It's really too cold to be wearing something this…REVEALING.'  
  
"Brady? What about him?" Belle saw the dreamy look that crossed Chloe's eyes.  
  
"You know what about. How close are you guys? REALLY." Belle raised one eyebrow at Chloe, giving her the patented John Black Attack look, which she had perfected in all of her years of knowing her father.  
  
"Just friends…" Chloe avoided Belle's gaze.  
  
"But do you want more?" Belle gave her a knowing look. "I can tell this a mile away Chloe, remember all my years of loving my best friend?"  
  
"Well…is Brady here? I don't want him to overhear this embarrassing conversation you are forcing me to have." Chloe stood up and started walking around, looking for Brady.  
  
'Shit!' Brady thought. 'She can't see me now. I have to walk sexy and stuff!'  
  
Belle quickly pulled Chloe back down on the couch. "I don't know where he is, but he's not like, spying on us or anything, Chloe." Belle laughed nervously. "He's not like that."  
  
"Ok whatever."  
  
"Now answer the question. Are you attracted to Brady?"  
  
"Of course I am. I hope you wouldn't know since you are his sister but Brady is definitely good looking." Chloe blushed at her statement.  
  
"Good looking?"  
  
"Okay!! Hot, sexy, gorgeous, he's all of it."  
  
'I'm gonna get a big head here!' Brady thought to himself. 'She probably thinks I'm listening or something though…or does she really think all of that about me?'  
  
"So is there a lot of sexual tension between you two?"  
  
Brady knew that was his cue to walk out there. He had perfected his strut the night before, and he stepped out of the kitchen, wearing only his Calvin Klien boxers. "Hey, Belle. Chloe."  
  
Belle had to bite her lip as hard as she could to keep herself from laughing at Chloe's reaction. As soon as Brady walked into the room her jaw had dropped. Belle could practically see the drool hanging from her mouth.   
  
"So Chloe, I hear you're spending the night." Brady walked up to her and she stood up and met his gaze. He stood about a foot away from her.  
  
"I…um, well yeah. Yeah. I um yeah I am." Chloe shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She didn't know why she was acting like this, but when she saw Brady it was like he was moving in slow motion. 'He's just so sexy! UGH! He's Brady! Not sexy, Brady.'  
  
"Uh, um, uh, you sound like Porky the Pig." Brady laughed at his own joke.   
  
"Ha. Ha. Brady you are so damn hilarious," Chloe told him, regaining her mind. She put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him. When she realized where her hands were and that Brady had realized it, too, and was looking down at them, she turned bright red and put her arms down at her sides, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Brady smiled at her. "It's okay. I don't mind." He moved her hands back to his chest. They were so warm on his cool skin, he could feel the handprints even after she removed them a second time. This was starting to get awkward. For her, anyway. Brady was having a good time.  
  
"So, guys! Um, whats up?" Belle said from her place still on the couch.  
  
Brady and Chloe's heads both snapped to Belle's face, and they both had guilty looks on their faces. They had forgotten she was there.  
  
"Uh, Belle! Why don't we go upstairs now?" Chloe asked her, thankful for the distraction.   
  
"Okay, get your stuff and head up there. I'll get us some snacks."  
  
Chloe grabbed her bag and headed upstairs, setting it on Belle's bed. 'Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I'm with Philip. I can't be thinking about Brady all the time.'  
  
*****  
  
"So do you think it worked?" Brady looked uncertain, but he hoped that Chloe felt what he did when they touched.  
  
"Hell yes it worked!"  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows, he wasn't used to hearing his innocent little sister swear so often. 'Note to self: kill Shawn for whatever he did to my baby sister on that island.'  
  
"Okay…so what now?"  
  
"Phase Two, of course. Brady don't you remember this part of the plan?" Belle smirked at him.  
  
"Of course I do, it's the best part!" Brady smiled, remembering what he and Belle had planned earlier. "How pissed do you think Chloe is gonna get when she realizes we planned all of this so she would fall for me?"  
  
"Hey, we are doing it for good reason. You should be with the girl you love. And I really don't think that she loves Philip the way that she could love you. You guys have such a connection. This is definitely a good cause. BUT…"  
  
"But? I don't like buts. Unless…" Brady remembered who he was talking to and decided not to finish that sentence.  
  
"This isn't really a bad but. I was just thinking…considering Chloe is still with Phil, we might have to get her a little bit tipsy for this one…how about spiking her water?" Belle giggled, this was going to be fun.  
  
"Belle, I don't know about you, but I would definitely notice if vodka was in my water. It might taste a little different." Brady rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was just such a dumbass. "Plus, I want her to be sober for this. Now that I think about it, are you trying to insult me?? Are you saying that she wouldn't do it if she was sober?"  
  
"Naw, I know Chloe. She won't back down. Forget the vodka." Belle walked toward the stairs. "Oh, and Brady?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe you should put some pants on."  
  



	5. The Dare

To the person who said I must not have been watching the show very long: actually, I've been watching it for years. But the story is supposed to be funny, and the characters aren't supposed to act like they always do. It IS fiction, after all.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Belle, did Brady hear what I said about him? About me being attracted to him and all? It seemed like sort of a big coincidence that he walked out in his boxers right at that moment." Chloe turned red, remembering the incident.  
  
"I doubt it," Belle lied. "But so what if he did? You didn't seem to mind seeing him like that. Plus, I know for a fact he thinks you're hot. Want me to ask him and you can spy on us? Then you will be even!!"   
  
Chloe considered it in her head, but decided against it. "Nah, that would be obvious. He would probably wonder why you just asked that all of a sudden."  
  
"Are you sure? You could come walking out in your underwear, if you want." Belle smiled. 'Brady would enjoy that.'  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass. Belle, why are you acting so messed up today?"   
  
"No reason. I just think you and Brady would be good together." Belle winced. 'She's gonna get pissed at that one.'  
  
"WHAT?! Are you trying to set us up? I'm with Philip, remember?" Chloe looked pissed, all right.   
  
"Come on, Chloe. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. There is definitely something between you two."  
  
"I know. And I have thought about it." Chloe giggled, remembering Brady putting her hands on his chest. "I really like being around Brady."  
  
"And he looooooves being around you!" Belle teased.  
  
"Yeah, right. He thinks of me as just a friend, and that's the way it's gonna be, Belle. Sorry to disappoint you. I know you really want to test your matchmaking skills but…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not done. I haven't even BEGUN to flex my muscles yet, girl. You just wait." Belle gave Chloe a smug grin.  
  
'Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing,' Chloe thought to herself. 'No, I'm with Philip. It doesn't matter how attracted I am to Brady, I love Philip. I think…. But it doesn't matter. Brady and I aren't even a possibility right now.'  
  
"Let's play truth or dare," Belle suggested.   
  
"Uh, oh." Chloe rolled her eyes at Belle. "You have something bad planned for me, right? You know very well I never back down from a dare, Belle! Please don't make me run through the house naked like last time. Your dad got a free show, remember?"  
  
Belle fell on the floor laughing, tears running down her face. "I forgot all about that!!!" she managed to choke out.   
  
"I remember the look on his face perfectly. He raised his eyebrow. Then he said, 'Chloe, you are naked. And that's a fact.'" Chloe started laughing through her embarrassment, and soon they were both rolling on the floor.  
  
Belle suddenly sat up, serious again. "You can't get out of this. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, of course." Chloe fidgeted nervously, but she knew she couldn't back out of a dare now, and break her whole lifetime record.  
  
"Kiss Brady. And it can't just be a peck on the cheek. It has to be on the lips, open mouth." Chloe put a shocked and appalled face on, but not before Belle saw a flicker of a smile. "I saw that!! You wanna do it! I know you do."  
  
"No! I don't! It would be cheating on Philip." Chloe knew she was kidding herself. She was going to do it.  
  
"I won't tell him…you won't tell him…Brady sure as hell won't tell him…so what's the problem? And you never know, you might like it."   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Chloe muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's okay, I heard what you said." Belle gave Chloe a slightly sympathetic look. "Go to it, you sex goddess you."  
  
Chloe stood up and took a deep breath. She turned around and marched down the hallway, with Belle right behind her, cheering her on. "Be aggressive, be be aggressive!"  
  
When she reached Brady's room, she flung the door open. Brady, who had been sitting in his computer chair with his back to the door, knew it was time. He grinned as she twisted the chair around so he was facing her and sat down in his lap. He tried to act surprised. "What the…"  
  
Chloe pressed her lips to his, gasping slightly when shocks of electricity shot through her body. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. Then they both leaned in again, kissing softer this time, but just as passionately. Brady felt himself falling more and more in love with her every second that went by. Chloe wouldn't have admitted it, but she felt the same.   
  
She pulled away, standing up on weak knees. "Um, so, I did it Belle." She tried to control her trembling voice, but it was no use, so she turned around and brushed past Belle, walking out of the room, leaving Brady sitting in the same position with his eyes half closed. "Wow."  
  
"I told you she'd do it." Belle said to him, breaking him out of his trance. Obviously it affected you both. "I am quite the matchmaker if I do say so myself."  
  
Brady took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his hormones. "Yeah, Belle, she kissed me. But she isn't mine yet," he told her sadly. "I want to be able to kiss her whenever I want! And to hold her and…stuff."   
  
"Yeah, well. I got her to realize how attracted she is to you. Now she is gonna be thinking about you all the time. You have to do the rest."   
  
Brady smiled as Belle walked back to her bedroom. "Chloe is going to be mine soon. I'll do whatever I have to do to make it happen."   



	6. Morning

Chapter Six  
  
Chloe could smell the eggs and bacon all the way from upstairs. She opened her eyes and knew Marlena was cooking one of her famous breakfasts. Since Belle was already gone, she stood up, dressed in jeans and a tank top and headed downstairs.  
  
Brady woke up with a big smile on his face. He had dreamt of Chloe the whole night. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:24. 'I bet she's still here.' He got up and ran to the door, trying to break back into his natural strut once he saw her on the stairs. He didn't want to seem too eager.  
  
Chloe felt his presence behind her. She always could, it was like there were electric currents between them. She wanted to turn around, but knowing she would blush remembering the events of last night, and the picture in her head of him in his boxers, she resisted.  
  
Brady slid his hand down the railing, causing their bare arms to touch. Chloe took a deep breath and started walking faster. Brady smirked when she didn't look back. 'I'm making her uncomfortable. At least that's a sign that she feels something between us. I think.'  
  
"Hey, Belle! Mr. Black, Mrs. Black." Chloe sat down next to Belle at the table. "That smells good." She smiled at Marlena, who was frying bacon on the stove, and John, who was sitting at the head of the table, reading a newspaper. She started sipping her orange juice and almost choked when she saw Brady sit across from her. 'He's only wearing boxers! Again! Black ones…okay shut up Chloe,' she repeated her mantra over and over. 'Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, don't stare.' She couldn't help it. She stared.  
  
John noticed Chloe's reaction. "Brady, we have company. Maybe you should put something on."  
  
"Sure, Dad." Brady half stood up, looking at Chloe.  
  
"No! I mean…I don't mind. Really, you look good…I mean fine." Chloe mentally kicked herself as she heard Belle's snort, and then saw her put her head on the table, shaking violently from held in laughter. 'Oh…my…God. I just embarrassed myself beyond belief.'  
  
Brady just smiled at her and sat back down. "See Dad, she doesn't care."  
  
"Well, she's turning awful red for someone that doesn't care, son." John raised one eyebrow at Brady.  
  
"Fine. I'll go put on some pants then." Brady winked at Chloe and headed for the stairs.  
  
Belle watched Chloe look at her fork longingly, then consider if it was sharp enough to put her out of her misery. Brady was still walking toward the stairs. "Really Dad, I don't think Chloe minds seeing him in his boxers, she HAS seen it before. Plus you KNOW he is just going to put on workout shorts or something and no shirt so there is going to be no difference."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say, Belle?" John looked amused.  
  
"Just to stop embarrassing her! She would have been just fine if you didn't point it out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. Did I embarrass you?" John looked even more amused, he could tell that Chloe was attracted to Brady.  
  
"Um…well." Just then Brady sat back down. Sure enough, he had just thrown on a pair of shorts and he looked exactly the same as he had before. She couldn't see his underwear, but she could see his six pack abs just fine. Chloe unconsciously licked her lips while staring at him. 'Shit. I hope he didn't see that. Now he probably thinks I want to eat him! I'll never feel comfortable around him again!'  
  
"Much better, son," John told him with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Dad, Chloe and I are close. You know she wasn't offended so why don't you stop trying to embarrass us, okay?" Brady looked a little pissed, but he mostly thought it was funny.  
  
"Exactly how close ARE you, son?" John almost giggled at his little joke.   
  
"None of your business." Brady looked up and caught Chloe's gaze. He watched her turn red again and bite her lip. She tried to look away, but those blue eyes…. He wanted to grab her and kiss her again, but he doubted that was appropriate at the breakfast table. And she was still with Philip. "Damn little pussy." He muttered under his breath but everyone heard.  
  
Marlena, who had been watching the whole exchange from the stove, suddenly reacted. "WHAT was that, Brady??"  
  
"Oh, just thinking about my dear uncle Phil." Brady didn't bother to hide it. What else could he have said, anyway? The words 'damn little pussy' don't apply to very many things. Or people. "Your bacon is on fire, Marlena."  
  
"Oh! No!!" Marlena ran to get the fire extinguisher while Chloe finally broke into laughter.   
  
"What?" Brady asked, speaking to Chloe for the first time that morning.  
  
"Nothing…ahahahahahahhaha," Chloe fell off of her chair, tears streaming down her face. Brady looked at Belle, confused when she started laughing too.   
  
"What is so damn funny?!" That made Belle and Chloe laugh even more, and even John shared a chuckle.   
  
After Marlena had put out the fire, and the girls had finally composed themselves, without telling Brady what was so funny, they started to eat. "Gross! I'm not eating any fire extinguished bacon!" Brady shouted, shocked and appalled. "I lost my appetite with these girls' shenanigans anyway." He sat there silent until everyone was done eating.   
  
"I'll help mom and dad clear the table and do the dishes!" Belle offered cheerfully. She knew Brady wouldn't offer, and since she wasn't going to let Chloe help, they would have a chance to talk.  
  
"I'll hel-" Belle put her hand over Chloe's mouth.  
  
"Nope, you won't. I think you need to have a little talk with my brother," she whispered to her.  
  
Chloe gave her a pleading look, then relented. "Yeah. I guess I do."  
  
She followed Brady into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.   
  
"So what was so funny before?"  
  
Chloe giggled, remembering what Brady had said about Philip, and Marlena hearing him. "You."  
  
"I figured that! What did I do?" Brady tried to stay calm when Chloe moved closer to him, so that their arms and legs were touching. Her skin was so soft against his. Too bad she was wearing jeans, he would love to touch her le… 'Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Brady!' he scolded himself.  
  
"You called Philip a 'damn little pussy'. I thought it described him perfectly." Chloe laughed as Brady broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Philip is your boyfriend right? Aren't you supposed to think nice things about him?" Not that I mind, he added silently.  
  
"Well I love Philip, but sometimes…" Chloe watched as Brady's smile froze, then disappeared completely. "What's wrong, Brady?"  
  
Brady decided to just go for it. 'What the hell. I have to tell her eventually, might as well be now.' "Okay, Chloe. I'll tell you. But don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" Chloe nodded. "It hurts me when you say you love Philip because I have really strong feelings for you. We got so close over the summer, and I fell for you, hard. Every time you talk about him, it hurts so bad. You should be with ME. And that's why I called him a damn little pussy."  
  
Chloe looked shocked. "Really, Brady? You have feelings for me? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Before I got back with Philip?!"  
  
"Wait, you would've been my girlfriend if I would have asked you then?" Brady was even more shocked than Chloe was.   
  
"Yeah, Brady! But I was single then. I'm not now." She looked at him sadly.   
  
"Well dump pussy boy then!" Brady was pleading with her, he loved her so much. But he would wait until the right moment to tell her that.  
  
"Brady, I…I can't." Chloe stood up and ran upstairs, grabbing her bag, and ran out the door. Brady stared after her.  
  
"What happened??" Belle walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"I told her."  
  
"Seriously?! Wow, what did she say?"  
  
"She said I should have asked her out before she got back with Philip. She would have said yes, Belle! I'm so fucking stupid!!" Brady put his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry! It's not over yet. I'm her best friend, I have my ways. She'll be with you." Belle smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Belle I want HER to make that decision. I don't want you to force her into it." Brady walked slowly up the stairs. Before long, Belle heard music.  
  
When the day is long  
And the night  
The night is yours alone  
And you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life  
Well hang on  
  
Don't let yourself go  
Cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes   
  
"Oh no! Not THAT song again! This is really bad. I know Chloe wants Brady. I'll just have to…steer her in the right direction." Belle grinned evilly.   
  



	7. Sexy Leather Pants

  
Chapter Seven  
  
Brady walked into dot.com, with Belle following behind him. He looked up, seeing Chloe. With Philip. Holding hands. He took a deep breath. "Belle, why the fuck did you have to drag me in here?" He asked her quietly. It had been a week since he had told Chloe how he felt. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since, but he'd managed to hide his feelings from everyone. Belle was the only one who knew he was hurting.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never thought she would be here!" Belle lied. "Um…try to make her jealous!"  
  
"That's not very nice. How should I do it?"  
  
"Flirt with me."  
  
"UGH! You nasty little girl! I'm not going to flirt with my half sister!!"  
  
Belle laughed loudly. "I was kidding, you dumb ass. Seriously though, go flirt with a waitress or SOMETHING. Make Chloe notice you. I know I always got jealous when Shawn flirted with other girls. Oh, there's Shawn now. Bye." Belle left Brady to fend for himself and walked over to Shawn.  
  
"Hey!" He greeted her, giving her a quick kiss. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm just playing matchmaker." Belle grinned wickedly.  
  
"With who? Phil and Chloe are already back together." Shawn looked confused.  
  
"Well, that's just the thing. I discovered once I got back, that Brady loves Chloe. And I know she loves him too, a lot more than she loves Philip. So I have taken it upon myself to get them together. She's already kissed him. It WAS truth or dare but she didn't seem to mind doing it too much…and Brady told her how he felt last night. But she felt obligated to be with Philip. Now she just needs a push or two in the right direction. You'll help me, right Tough Boy?"  
  
"Wait wait wait! BRADY and CHLOE?! Wow. Phil's gonna be angered by this!" Shawn laughed. "Oh well. I'm going to have to hear him bitch about her all the time, though. Not that he doesn't talk about her constantly when they are together…that kid can get really annoying. I'll help you out."   
  
"Great."  
  
******   
  
"Hi, Brady…your legs are getting so STRONG! Your biceps got quite big too…"   
  
Brady nodded his head, distracted. He looked over the girl's shoulder, to Chloe. 'Good. She's looking. And she's definitely not smiling.' He turned his attention back to the waitress. "What was your name again?"  
  
"Heather."  
  
"Heather. So do you want to go out with me tonight?"  
  
Heather giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Sure."  
  
"I'll meet you here at seven, okay?"  
  
She giggled again. "Okay."  
  
'All that giggling is going to get annoying, but, anything for Chloe.' Brady gave the blonde a quick hug and walked over to where Chloe and Philip were sitting. "Hi, kids."  
  
Philip looked at Brady warily. "If you came over here to hit on my girlfriend, forget about it."  
  
Brady just laughed. "Nope, Phil, as lovely as she is, I didn't come here to hit on her." Brady smiled at Chloe and she looked down, feeling awkward. "I just asked Heather out, actually."  
  
Chloe's head snapped up. "Heather?! Two bucks a fuck Heather?!"  
  
Brady smirked. "Is that her nickname?"  
  
"Well…that's what I heard. Guys that tip well have been known to…well…get some." Chloe looked pissed that he was even considering going out with her.  
  
"Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight!" Brady pulled out a couple of dollars and headed for the tip jar.  
  
Belle and Shawn had come up behind Philip and heard the whole exchange between Brady and Chloe. "Her face is practically green with envy!" Shawn whispered to Belle.  
  
"Why are you surprised?" Belle whispered back. "I told you she loves him."  
  
Chloe could feel her jealousy raging within her. "Why don't we make it a double date?" She suggested with her teeth clenched together. "Philip? Brady? What do you say?"  
  
"Sure," Philip agreed.  
  
"Hey! Triple date!" Belle said excitedly, "Shawn and I would love to go too!"  
  
"I guess so, it might be fun." Brady tried to sound a little annoyed, but the truth was his plan had worked out better than he had hoped. He knew Chloe just wanted to go so she could keep an eye on him. And that didn't bother him one bit. "Meet us here at seven, then. Shawn, can you give Belle a ride?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Brady walked out of dot.com, wanting to get his hair cut and buy something new to wear. He had to look hot tonight. Hotter than Philip. **Yeah, I know. Like he has to even try.** He wanted Chloe to be looking at HIM all night. Just like he was sure to be looking at her.  
  
******   
  
Chloe knew she had to look good tonight if she wanted Brady to be looking at her and not that tramp Heather. She knew she shouldn't be trying to look good for Brady, she should be trying to look good for Philip, but she couldn't help it. The only reason she had suggested the double date was to make sure Brady didn't have sex with that Heather chick. She didn't want him to get some kind of STD. 'Shut up, you know the reason you don't want him to sleep with her is because you would be insanely jealous. And what if he DID get AIDs or something from that whore? Then I wouldn't be able to…oh my God, Chloe. Did you just think you didn't want Brady to get AIDs because then YOU wouldn't be able to have sex with him? That's a great reason.' She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. 'Maybe I should just have sex with Philip and then I would stop thinking about Brady.' She laughed out loud at that one. 'Yeah, right.'  
  
Chloe put on her black leather pants and a silky white tank top that showed a strip of skin under her belly button. 'Hopefully we go clubbing or something. This outfit wouldn't work for Tuscany…or McDonalds. I bet McDonalds is where that ho Heather…stop thinking about her! Ugh.'   
  
She strapped on her black stiletto strappy heels and stood up. 'I know these shoes make me tower over Philip but I'm still shorter than Brady with them, so that's what I'm gonna wear.'  
  
Chloe grabbed her leather purse on the way out and got in her car. Philip had wanted to drive her but she had insisted on meeting him there. She sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
******   
  
Belle and Shawn walked into dot.com, they were the first couple to arrive. Chloe wandered in right after them. "Hey Chloe!" Belle hugged her. "You look hot! Brady…I mean PHILIP…will love it." Belle gave her an exaggerated wink. Chloe glared at her.  
  
Shawn laughed. "That wasn't obvious, Belle. Chloe, why don't you just dump Philip for Brady if you want him so bad? Obviously you are trying to look good for him."  
  
"No, I'm trying to look good for…damn it, you guys won't believe me anyway. Yes, I want Brady. But it's too late now. We aren't going to be together."  
  
Just then, Brady walked in the door. 'Wow he looks good. I never can resist a well muscled man in a wife beater.'  
  
"Hey, Belle, Shawn. Chloe."  
  
"Brady." They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Chloe shook her head and looked away. "Haircut?"  
  
"Yup. I like your pants." Brady smiled innocently.  
  
"You can borrow them sometime if you want." Chloe told him sweetly.  
  
"Do you think I'd look hot in them?" He watched as a thoughtful look passed over Chloe's face. She snickered at the picture in her head of him wearing her leather pants.  
  
"Possibly. But only if you wore the heels too."  
  
They both broke into laughter at that mental picture, along with Belle and Shawn. "Brady, I knew you wanted to get into Chloe's pants, but damn. That's not the way to go about it," Shawn commented. The girls looked up at him, shocked. "What?! What'd I say?"  
  
Brady laughed and slapped Shawn a high five. "Well…I thought it was a good one, man. Chloe looks kind of embarrassed though." He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. He moved his mouth to her ear. Chloe felt electricity go through her entire body when she felt his warm breath and his lips lightly touch her ear. "It's okay. They probably wouldn't fit me anyway." Brady kept his hands there, until they both felt uncomfortable. He moved away first. After all, she had hurt him, and he wasn't over that yet. No matter how much he wanted to be with her.  
  
"Oh, Chloe." Belle wanted to change the subject before things got too awkward. "Did you want to spend the night tonight?" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask at this moment, but hey, I wanted her to, anyway, Belle added silently.  
  
"Well…sure." What the hell, she thought. "As long as we don't play truth or dare." Chloe laughed lightly.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with…" Brady turned suddenly as Philip walked in the door, with Heather behind him.  
  
"Hey, guys." Phil walked over to Chloe and kissed her. "Girl you look DAMN fine."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him, smiling.  
  
'She is supposed to tell ME I look good.' Brady walked over to Heather and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." 'Hey so it's not quite the truth. I don't usually go for girls that wear shorts with their asses hanging out and tube tops, but whatever. I'm over it.'  
  
"Let's go, the limo is waiting." Victor had allowed Philip to use one of their limos tonight, on the condition that he wasn't going out with Chloe. 'What Daddy doesn't know can't hurt him,' Philip thought. 'This is gonna be one wild night.'  



End file.
